La Mission de trop
by Kaigan
Summary: Cette mission était peut-être celle de trop pour les nettoyeurs du Club Eito... Mais comment pouvais-je le savoir ? (Fiction en 8 chapitres avec les "personnages fictifs" du film 8Uppers : Ace, Johnny, Arsenal, Mac, Toppo, Jacky, Gum, Eito(Sousuke) )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**** Le choix de Mac**

J'entrais dans le vieil entrepôt. J'avais demandé à notre commanditaire de déposer sa requête et les informations en sa possession à un endroit précis. Je trouvais rapidement ce que je cherchais et ouvrais lentement la lourde enveloppe. La paie était plus que correcte et cela me fit un peu peur d'un autre côté nous en avions besoin en ce moment. Je pris les dossiers et en parcourait rapidement les grandes lignes. Immédiatement je sus que j'accepterais la mission en tombant sur une photo. C'était un homme dans la soixantaine, le visage ingrat, un cigare à la bouche, mais surtout une tâche de naissance à la tempe gauche. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette tâche. Cet homme, sans aucun doute, était celui qui tua mon mentor.

Celui que je nommais mon mentor se faisait autre fois appeler King, c'est lui aussi qui m'appris tout du métier de nettoyeurs et même plus encore. J'étais encore qu'un gamin quand, en le suppliant, il accepta de me prendre comme apprentis. De lui je reçu de belles leçons de vie et de politique au sens large du terme. C'était un homme droit qui choisissait ces affaires avec attention n'acceptant que les missions où le commanditaire avait des problèmes, et la cible était une nuisance. Il avait été tué par une balle à bout portant à l'arrière du crâne sur, soi disant, un quiproquo. Cependant, en regardant cette photo et en lisant le rapport, il semblait que cet homme ait tué King par attention. Je sentis une envie de vengeance monter en moi et même si quelque chose me disait de me méfier de cette mission je voulais en savoir plus sur l'homme qui tua mon mentor et me poussa à monter par la suite les ∞Uppers.

Je rangeais le dossier et les photos dans l'enveloppe puis retourner au van. J'étais seul cette fois-ci. Une photo sur le tableau de bord m'arracha un sourire nous étions tous ensemble avec Sousuke, on pouvait lire sur nos visage nos vrais nous : Arsenal fronçant les sourcils, Ace criant, moi crispé, etc. Je démarrais l'engin, je voulais rentrer le plus vite possible à notre QG et parler de cette mission avec Jacky, car au fond de moi une petite voix continuer de me souffler de ne pas accepter cette mission.

Je poussais la porte de « Club Eight » et me rendit directement dans la pièce que l'on nomme _le salon_. Je jetais mon dossier sur la table basse avec un soupir tout en desserrant la cravate nouée à mon cou. Une photo s'échappa de la chemise, je vis cet homme bedonnant un cigare à la bouche et mon corps frissonna. Une main attrapa les papiers :

**C'est quoi cette fois **? Me demanda son propriétaire.

**Tu te souviens de la mission de l'an dernier**… Commençais-je.

**Mac, on en a fais plein l'an dernier !** Coupa net mon collègue en parcourant le dossier.

**Jacky laisse moi finir et tu sauras de laquelle je parle**. Soupirais-je.

**Oh ça paye super bien **! S'exclama-t-il devant la proposition de devis. **Donc **?

**Celle avant que l'on rencontre Sousuke**.

**Eito **?

**Jacky son vrai nom c'est Sousuk**…

**Rien à faire ! Pour nous c'est et ça restera Eito **! Me cria-t-il presque dessus le regard noir. **Je vois de quelle mission tu parles et donc, celle-ci c'est quoi ?**

Jacky s'était laissé tomber dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Il était habillé en tenu de tous les jours et avait sans douter passé la journée entre la cuisine et les marchés pour le weekend qui arrivait. Je le détaillai des pieds à la tête quand, en se raclant la gorge, il me rappela à l'ordre.

**Nous n'avons pas trouvé la source du problème, le client m'a recontacté et souhaite que l'on trouve qui tire réellement les ficelles et que cette fois on enraye pour de bons le trafic.** Lui expliquais-je avant de me laisser tomber sur le canapé pour enlever mes chaussures.

**Tu sembles pas tranquille. Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec cette mission **? Me demanda-t-il en reposant le dossier à sa place.

**Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à King **? Lui demandais-je en reprenant la photo.

**Hum, de ce que tu m'as raconté oui**…

**C'est cet homme. **Dis-je tout simplement avec un signe de tête en direction du cliché.

**Le père du commanditaire qui tira sur King **? me demanda-t-il en observant le visage.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu j'étais à ce fameux jour où King qui m'avait tout appris décéda devant mes yeux à cause d'un quiproquo, semblait-il, mais en voyant cette photo et cette mission j'en viens à me demander si cet homme n'avait pas tué King par intention. J'ai repris le dossier et ai recommencé à le lire oubliant la présence pourtant d'ordinaire bruyante de Jacky dans la salle. C'est l'arrivée d'Arsenal et Ace qui me sortit de ma lecture. Le premier une cigarette à la bouche soutenait le second appuyé sur son épaule. Arsenal laissa tomber sur la table une grosse enveloppe puis repoussa ses cheveux en arrière dévoilant son visage mécontent. Il se débarrassa de sa cigarette qu'il écrasa dans le cendrier le plus proche et obligea Ace à s'asseoir dans le deuxième fauteuil.

**Triple Baka **! Lui balança-t-il.

**Urusai, c'est rien je te dis**… grogna l'homme assis.

**Tu te tais et tu bouges pas **! Gronda le plus petit des deux avant de sortir du salon pour le bar.

Je pris l'enveloppe, laissa les sous à Jacky pour qu'il vérifie et me mis à lire les informations que ces deux-là nous avaient ramener. Ce n'est pas que je ne m'occupais pas d'Ace qui se tenait la jambe et semblait blesser mais juste qu'Arsenal s'en occupait déjà et que moi et le sang j'aime pas ça malgré notre travail de nettoyeurs. D'ailleurs Arsenal revint avec une bouteille de whiskey et s'approcha d'Ace.

**Tu déconnes **! S'exclama Ace en lui adressant un regard effrayé. **Tu vas pas utilisé ma bouteille de whiskey pour…**

**Sers les dents**. Lui ordonna Arsenal en ouvrant la bouteille.

**Arrêtes ! Itai **!

Arsenal venait de verser une bonne dose d'alcool sur la jambe d'Ace quand Johnny fit son apparition. Il se stoppa à la porte et s'appuya contre l'encadrement en secouant la tête avec une petite moue.

**Tu sais combien ça coûte **? Demanda-t-il à Arsenal.

**Putain ! Arsenal tu crains, ça fait super mal **! Cria Ace en se tenant la jambe et se tordant sur son fauteuil le visage rouge de douleur et des larmes aux coins des yeux.

**Merci pour la bouteille**. Répondit Arsenal en jetant la bouteille au barman qui l'attrapa d'un geste fluide.

J'avais observé la scène en coin attendant que la tension descende pour pouvoir demander des informations aux deux rentrés. Arsenal se releva et retira ses revolvers de leur étui décidé semblait-il à les entretenir. Johnny avait rejoint le bar en chantant, il semblait de bonne humeur lui ces derniers temps, je pense que l'idée de revoir Eito lui plaisait, on avait rendez-vous avec la mère dans deux semaines. Ace finit par enlever son pantalon et je pus voir sa blessure. C'était une belle plaie qui traversait sa cuisse droite en diagonale, heureusement elle n'avait pas l'air très profonde ni trop vilaine. Ace boitilla un peu et finit par rejoindre sa chambre. Au final je n'avais pu parler avec aucun des deux. Jacky jeta les billets sur la table juste devant moi pour attirer mon attention. Je tournais la tête vers lui.

**Ce soir à table tu leur demanderas**, **ils vont bien c'est pas mal non**.

**Bien** ? pensais-je en revoyant la plaie d'Ace. **Oui, tu à raison. Le compte est bon **? Lui demandais-je.

**Oui, on a même un pourboire**. Me répondit-il avec un sourire. **Bon il ne manque plus que Toppo et Gum et on passe à table. Je vous avais dit qu'envoyer Gum aux courses c'était une mauvaise idée il lui faut trois heures pour comparer deux produits et…**

Sa voix finit par ne plus me parvenir à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du salon pour rejoindre le bar et continuer sa discussion avec Johnny qui devrait reprendre le train en route mais ça il commençait à y être habitué.

Je me replongeais dans la lecture des informations ramenées par Arsenal, tout semblait être terminé pour cette mission là, je n'aurais plus qu'à laisser Jacky accompagner de Toppo remettre ce dossier à notre commanditaire demain et l'affaire sera close.

Un vacarme venant de la cuisine me réveilla. Je mettais endormi sur le canapé toujours en costume. Je me frottais les yeux et marchai jusqu'à la source du bruit.

**Pourquoi tu as pris trois marques de coulis de tomates différentes Gum **? Demanda Jacky en regardant les trois pots face à lui.

**Parce qu'il faut que tu test pour trouver le meilleur **! Répondit le frisé en face de lui avec un grand sourire.

**Urusai na…** grogna Arsenal assit à la table nettoyant ses revolver.

**Johnny sauves moi j'en peux plus **! Geignit Toppo en s'enfuyant derrière le bar. **Quatre heures pour des courses, j'avais même plus la force de faire du shopping.**

Johnny explosa de rire et lui tapota le sommet du crâne. J'aimais les observer ainsi, j'aimais le Club Eight vivant comme il l'était à l'instant même. Jacky me sortit une nouvelle fois de mes pensées en m'apostrophant pour que j'explique à Gum qu'il fallait faire simple. Deux heures plus tard nous étions finalement tous installé autour d'une table avec dans nos assiettes un steack au poivrons verts et trois sauces tomates différentes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**** L'œil d'Ace**

Bien sûr quand Ace arriva en boitillant pour se mettre à table Gum et Toppo réagirent immédiatement. Ils allaient se lever pour se précipiter sur lui mais notre boxeur de service les arrêta d'un simple geste de la main appuyé d'un sourire.

**Daijoubu **? Demanda Toppo l'air inquiet.

**Hai, daijoubu**. Dit-il en tirant sa chaise. **Une maladresse c'est tout**.

Il était pourtant évident qu'une simple maladresse ne soit la cause d'une telle blessure. D'ailleurs je notais l'échange de regard entre Arsenal et Ace qui attaquèrent leur plat de suite coupant cours à toutes nos questions. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, on pouvait toujours compter sur Gum pour mettre l'ambiance surtout épaulé par Jacky, c'est deux faisaient facilement du bruit pour nous sept. A la fin du repas nous prîmes le temps de tous nous retrouver avant d'ouvrir le bar, pour parler des missions du lendemain. Je regroupais les demandes de missions et les missions finies devant moi puis commençai le briefing.

**Bien, Arsenal et Ace ont donc fini leur mission il faut juste rendre au commanditaire son bien. J'ai décidé** **d'y envoyer Toppo et Jacky. Ace tu te reposes. **Dis-je avec un regard appuyé qui interdisait tout refus**. Johnny et Gum j'aimerais que vous alliez faire un tour du côté du port et cherchais des informations sur cet homme.** Je leur montrais la photo pour appuyer mes propos. **Quant à toi Arsenal tu es libre**.

**Tu veux dire que mon repos**… Commença Ace avant que je ne le coupe.

**Oui c'est ta mission**.

**Uze' **! Dit-il en piochant dans ses pocky.

**Bien, je pense que c'est tout pour le moment. On verra lundi pour une mission en plus ou pas.**

**Bien, maintenant c'est l'ouverture. **Annonça Jacky en claquant dans ses mains.** Toppo et Johnny vous êtes prêts **?

**Hai.** Dit Toppo avec sa joie de vivre habituel.

**Quand vous voulez, le bar est prêt**. Ajouta Johnny avec un sourire.

Tout le monde se leva. Arsenal ne cessa de surveiller Ace qui nous quitta pour sa chambre, comme quoi sa jambe devait le tirer un peu. Gum prit son bô et disparut dans l'arrière cours il allait s'entrainer comme tous les soirs. Jacky suivit Johnny derrière le comptoir et Toppo s'installa aux platines. Je me tournais vers Arsenal, je voulais des informations sur la blessure d'Ace.

**Arsenal, comment s'est-il blessé **?

**J'en sais rien. Je vois pas comment il a pas vu venir le coup… Bon je vais fumer, j'ai pas le droit ici et j'en ai besoin**.

**Tu as toujours besoin de fumer.** Le taquinais-je obtenant un grognement de sa part.

Une fois seul je soupirais avant de trier tous les dossiers qu'il y avait devant moi. Je devais aussi finir avant le lendemain l'enveloppe que Toppo et Jacky devait remettre à notre commanditaire j'en avais pour une bonne heure de travail. Je fermais la porte donnant sur la piste de danse, les gens commençaient à arriver et la musique à augmenter alors que j'avais besoin de calme.

Le lendemain matin Toppo et Jacky me rejoignirent dans leur costard noir. Je leur expliquais brièvement le contenu de l'enveloppe et leur indiquais le point de rencontre. Jacky m'écouta à moitié me disant qu'il le savait très bien puisque c'était lui qui l'avait fixé la veille, ce qui était vrai. Toppo prit l'enveloppe et la glissa dans sa poche intérieure avant de replacer correctement ses lunettes sur nez avec un sourire.

**Ittekimasu** ! Me lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**Itterashai**. Leur répondis-je.

Gum et Johnny étaient partis un peu plus tôt pour le port. A vrai dire je n'avais pas trop d'espoir pour cette première recherche mais j'avais surtout besoin de me retrouver seul avec Ace et de lui parler en le coinçant. Je savais par ailleurs qu'Arsenal ne se mêlerait pas de notre conversation et donc que je pouvais y aller franco. Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et cogna deux coups secs. La voix mal réveillée d'Ace me répondit. J'entrais et le trouvais assis sur sa chaise entrain de se faire un bandage de fortune. Je me frayais un chemin de tant bien que mal jusqu'à lui, car Ace avait une tendance au « bordélisme » qui tenait du génie. Arriver vers lui je m'accroupissais à sa hauteur.

**Tu peux pas demander de l'aide **?

**Maman est partie au port**. Me répondit-il en serrant sa bande.

**Arrêtes d'appeler Johnny « Maman » il a horreur de ça.** Répliquais-je en lui prenant la bande des mains.

**Pas ma faute, c'est une vraie mère poule ! T'as bien vu avec Eito c'était même pir… Itai ! Sers pas si fort !**

**Chochotte !**

**C'est qui la chochotte **?

Pour toute réponse je lui adressais une pichenette sur la cuisse le faisant de nouveau râler. Puis je me calais contre son bureau et croisais les bras le fixant intensément. Il tenta de soutenir mon regard puis finit par détourner les yeux.

**Quoi **? demanda-t-il en grognant.

**Comment tu t'es fait ça **? Demandais-je avec un signe en direction de sa jambe.

**Maladresse**.

**Uso. Ace comment tu t'es fait blesser comme ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.** Insistais-je devant sa réponse toute faite.

Il commença à légèrement remuer sur sa chaise. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre je l'avais bien sentit. Mon instinct pour ce genre de chose n'était pas mauvais et c'est sans doute pour cela aussi que King m'avait gardé à ses côtés. Je continuais à l'observer se dandiner sur sa chaise, puis soupira, cet homme était un gamin. Il tourna encore la tête et j'en profitais pour avancer ma main vers sa joue, pas de réaction.

**Ace, ton œil **?

**Quoi mon œil** ? me demanda-t-il irrité.

Mais en retournant sa tête pour me voir sa joue cogna contre mon doigt. J'ouvrais de grands yeux. J'avais vu juste. Il sembla paniquer un instant, puis tenta de faire de l'humour dessus mais je ne riais pas. Je restais de marbre. Il se leva et commença à tourner en rond dans sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

**Tu te souviens du jour où l'on m'a appris que je ne pourrais jamais devenir boxeur **?

**Tu ne m'en as jamais réellement parlé**. Répondis-je.

C'était vrai, nous n'avions jamais pris le temps d'en discuter. A cette époque là je travaillais encore à l'usine et Ace poursuivait son rêve de boxe. Nous nous étions revus bien plus tard quand il commença à faire du futsal avec Jacky les weekends. Je savais qu'un problème de vue lui avait alors ôté toute chance pour son avenir de boxeur.

**Quand j'ai passé la visite médicale leur examen ophtologique, c'est bien ça le mot **? Me demanda-t-il après une importante réflexion.

**Non, c'est ophtalmologique**. Le corrigeais-je avec un sourire.

**Ou ben ces examens-là, ont révélé que mon œil gauche était faible et commençait à avoir des problèmes**. Continua-t-il en fixant le plafond.

**Comme **? demandais-je par curiosité même malsaine.

**Au début j'avais comme des coupures sur cet œil. C'était l'espace d'un dixième de seconde mais comme tu le sais en boxe un dixième de seconde c'est énorme**. M'expliqua-t-il calmement.

**Hm**.

**Puis peu à peu des zones sont restées sans couleur.** Poursuivit-il avec maintenant une expression plus fermée sur le visage.

**Tu veux dire que tu as des zones où il n'y a plus de couleur. Tu vois en noir et blanc ?**

**Oui et ses zones ont tendance à s'étendre. Puis récemment, hier en réalité j'ai une zone qui est devenu noire**.

Sa mâchoire s'était crispée. Je compris qu'il avait maintenant un angle mort, si peux parler ainsi dans sa vision. La main que j'avais auparavant tendue vers lui était tout simplement entrée dans son espace par cette zone noire. Si ma main avait été munie d'une lame j'aurais facilement put le blesser à la jambe voir même plus. En réfléchissant calmement il avait du être sauvé par ses réflexes de boxeur une fois que la lame était à nouveau rentré dans son champ de vision, à moins que ça soit son corps qui est réagi tout seul face à l'attaque.

**Cette zone elle n'est pas revenue, ne**. Lui demandais-je après un silence.

**Pas encore**.

**Ace tu sais tu devrais y retourner**.

**Où ?** Me demanda-t-il agressivement. **Chez l'optholmo… l'ophtomo… Mince ! Chez l'autre là ! Pourquoi ? Qu'il me dise que mon œil va devenir aveugle **!

Je le dévisageai il semblait avoir déjà abandonné son œil. Il serra les dents une nouvelle puis détourna la tête, il savait qu'il s'était emporté contre moi sans aucune bonne raison. Il souffla bruyamment puis rejeta sa tête en arrière.

**Les autres vont bientôt rentrés on descend **?

**C'est pas faux.** Lui dis-je alors qu'il se levait pour sortir.

**Mac**… commença-t-il s'arrêtant à la porte.

**Nani **?

**Tu peux garder pour toi ce dont on vient de parler ?** Il se retourna vers moi son regard suppliant m'arrêta.

**Maa**…

**Onegai **!

Je baissais la tête et acceptais. Il sourit et sortit en appelant Arsenal bruyamment. J'avais pu sentir en lui la peur de perdre son œil mais surtout la crainte de devenir une gêne pour le groupe, voire même un poids d'un autre côté cet handicap le mettait lui en danger mais aussi le groupe. En essayant de choisir le conduite à tenir je descendis au salon alors que Johnny et Gum rentraient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 ****: Le soutient de Gum**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais décidé d'accepter la mission sur l'homme qui tua King. Pour tout avouer l'enquête se passait mal. Nous avions beau retourné le port, centre de ses affaires, nous ne trouvions rien. Johnny avait même pris sur lui et dragué toute la gente féminine mais sans rien obtenir. Pour arrondir la fin de mois nous avion accepter deux missions faciles l'une étant de fournir à un homme toutes les preuves de son innocence face à un vol dans la caisse organisé par son hiérarchique qui l'avait ensuite fait marcher en le menaçant de le virer. La seconde avait été de réduire au silence un nouveau groupe de motard qui tournait dans les alentours. Pour le reste nous nous étions appuyés sur les rentrées du Club pour subvenir à nos besoins, mais les recherches que nous avions commencées, nécessitaient des fonds.

Je soupirais et sans le vouloir, sans doute pour me rassurer, mon esprit dériva jusqu'au cas d'Ace. Sa blessure à la jambe était presque totalement guérie. Mais tout m'indiquait qu'il en était autre chose de son œil. Plusieurs fois à table quand nous lui demandions le sel il lui avait fallut du temps pour comprendre qu'il était dans sa zone aveugle. Ensuite au bar il avait cassé plusieurs verres en se tournant et poussant ces derniers du bras. Evidemment Jacky et Johnny avaient râlé mais Ace leur avait menti leur disant qu'il pensait à autre chose. Je me demandais aussi si maintenant ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Quoiqu'il en soit personne ne m'en avait parlé directement.

Je fixais à nouveau les papiers devant moi. Je me souvenais maintenant pourquoi j'ai pensé à Ace. Cette demande de mission que je tenais dans les mains était une mission type, une de celle où l'équipe à envoyer et décidé d'avance : Ace et Gum, de la force intimidatrice donc pas Arsenal. Cependant je ne peux me résoudre à envoyer Ace pour une mission dangereuse mais si je ne le fais pas cela va sembler bizarre.

Je posais le dossier et m'enfonçais dans mon fauteuil en croisant les bras derrière la tête. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour le groupe vis-à-vis de ce problème. Je finis par décider d'envoyer Gum avec Arsenal tout en pensant à demander à Toppo de construire un revolver à bille de caoutchouc. Quant à Ace j'allais l'emmener avec moi, il y avait un endroit pour notre mission principale où je voulais retourner une nouvelle fois.

Soudainement j'éternuais et mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer.

**GUM **! Criais-je en quittant le salon pour l'arrière cour.

Il y avait en ce moment que Gum, Ace et moi au Club. Johnny et Jacky étaient partis faire les course pour le weekend, Arsenal et Toppo étaient sortis l'un pour on ne sait où et l'autre du shopping. En arrivant à l'arrière cour, j'étais certain de trouver Gum avec une ribambelle de chat plus au moins sauvage en manque d'affection. Et c'est donc sans surprise que je le vis accroupi caressant le dos d'une magnifique chatte trois couleurs ronronnant tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu s'étouffer.

**GUM **!

**Mais Mac ils sont pas dans le club tu peux rien dire** ! Se défendit précipitamment le jeune homme en se redressant du même coup.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas tort la règle disait « on ne ramène pas d'animaux », rien ne lui interdisait de les nourrir ici. Une nouvelle crise d'éternuement eut raison de moi et je filais dans le salon sentant mes yeux me brûler. En chemin je percutai Ace qui devant mon état m'ordonna de passer le visage sous l'eau. Je grognais mais lui obéit. Quelques minutes plus tard Gum débarquer dans le salon où j'avais recommencé à travailler.

**Gomen Mac**… Dit-il l'air penaud.

**Daijoubu, ce n'est que mon allergie on y peut rien**. Lui répondis-je sans détacher mes yeux de mon dossier.

**Mac. Ace, il n'est pas un peu… étrange en ce moment ?** Me demanda-t-il en attrapant son bô sans doute pour une séance d'entrainement.

**Nande **? Dis-je avec l'air le plus banal du monde.

**Il a recommencé à me défier **! Dit Gum surpris que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte.

Je posais les papiers sur la table basse et retirai mes lunettes pour le fixer. Il avait commencé à faire des mouvements avec son bâton tourbillonnant, fendant l'air comme une lame. Son visage, bien que me fixant pour une réponse, était sérieux pris dans l'instant du mouvement qu'il faisait.

**Gum, il t'as toujours défié, non**. Dis-je après un silence qui n'avait pas été si long que ça.

**Oui, mais là c'est redevenu sérieux comme lorsqu'on était à l'orphelinat.** Me répondit-il avec un air grave qui disait qu'il était réellement soucieux vis-à-vis de ce changement. **Je peux sentir qu'il cherche quelque chose mais il refuse d'en parler.**

**Tu dois te poser trop de problème. Ça doit être dût à sa blessure. Il craint sans doute de ne pas récupérer assez vite. **Inventais-je rapidement l'air de rien.

**Sokka. Sans doute. Ça doit être ça**. Dit-il.

Son dernier mouvement fendit l'air et son bâton s'immobilisa à quelques millimètres de mon épaule gauche, je n'avais pas bougé mais mon cœur s'était emballé. En me portant ce coup, même s'il ne m'avait pas touché, Gum avait eu une expression plus que sérieuse. Il releva les yeux vers moi en se redressant et me sourit comme à son habitude.

**Je vais donc l'aider à recouvrir ses forces**.

**Bonne chance**. L'encourageais-je.

Je tentais de me concentrer à nouveau sur mes papiers mais les yeux perçant de Gum essayant de me sonder me revinrent en mémoire. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Gum devait savoir pour la vision d'Ace. J'hésitais à aller lui parler, puis me leva et le rejoignis en cuisine où il se préparait un cocktail au lait qu'il but dans la foulée.

**Kimochii **!

**Ano Gum**… Commençais-je mal à l'aise.

**Daijoubu, Mac**. Me coupa-t-il avec un sourire. **Je vais l'aider du mieux que je peux. Et toi ne romps pas ta promesse, ne.**

Il passa à côté de moi et me serra l'épaule avant de partir appeler Ace qui jouait aux fléchettes. Je ne pouvais me retenir de les observer. Ils partirent dans la cour et se firent face à quelque pas l'un de l'autre. Ace se mit en garde les poings levés au niveau du visage. Gum le détailla de la tête au pied avec un visage impassible. Le boxeur commença à bouger par de petit pas, il tourna autour du karateka qui restait immobile. Je vis même Gum fermer les yeux et respirer profondément. Soudain Ace lança son poing, Gum l'évita et roula contre le bras pour rentrer dans le périmètre d'Ace et le frapper du plat de la main au ventre. Ce dernier recula sous la puissance du coup se tenant le ventre. Gum se redressa et recommença à devenir immobile tel un arbre. Ace reprit sa garde. Devant lui, Gum qui le fixait depuis quelques instants ferma les yeux. Ceux d'Ace s'ouvrirent en grand et il laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps serrant les poings une expression rageuse au visage.

**Te fous pas de moi Gum ! Bats-toi correctement.**

**Je suis sérieux**. Répondit le frisé les yeux toujours fermés.

**Alors ouvre les yeux.**

**Pas besoin**.

**Usotsuki** !

**Koi **! Cria Gum pour le provoquer.

J'observais, Gum semblait confiant. Ace répondit à la provocation, il arma ses poings et se dirigea droit sur Gum qui bloqua le poing d'une seule main et rouvrit les yeux avec un grand sourire.

**Alors, je bluff **?

Ace recula. Son visage était mi-colérique, mi-surpris. Moi je me demandais, si le karateka n'avait pas voulu lui prouver que même si sa vision baissait, il était possible de se battre. Ace repartit à l'assaut et Gum les yeux toujours clos continuait de l'esquiver et de le bloquer. Bien sur certains coups atteignirent leur objectif mais moins que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre. Après plusieurs rounds Gum proposa une pose à Ace qui accepta.

**Tu veux apprendre ?** Demanda Gum à Ace alors que je leur apportais de quoi se rafraichir.

**Apprendre quoi **?

**A te battre dans le noir.**

Ace sortit son paquet de cigarette et en sortit une devant une moue désapprobatrice de Gum. Il l'alluma et tira une longue bouffée d'air dessus.

**Pourquoi voudrais-je apprendre a me battre dans** **le**…

Ace se stoppa net en sentant la tranche de la main de Gum sur son cou. J'avais suivi le coup. La main de Gum avait décrit un arc de cercle par le bas et la gauche. Il Semblait que Gum sache précisément où la vision d'Ace était inexistante. Il recula sa main et sourit à Ace qui était rouge de honte et de colère. Le jeune homme reprit une longue bouffée de tabac avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Gum.

**Depuis quand tu le sais **? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

**Depuis que tu m'as défié après ta blessure à la cuisse**. Répondit Gum en vidant son verre. **Kimochii **!

**Tu en as parlé **? Continua Ace qui ignorait son verre.

**Iie, si tu ne veux pas en parler aux autres c'est ton problème. Demo**…

**Demo **? Répéta le boxeur sur la défensive. **Je sais que c'est dangereux **!

**Apprends à le faire alors.**

**A faire quoi ?**

L'ambiance était vraiment pesante. Je savais que Gum tentait d'aider Ace mais c'était sans compter la fierté excessive de notre boxeur. Gum reposa son verre sur le plateau que j'avais utilisé pour leur apporter à boire et plongea son regard dans celui d'Ace.

**A te battre dans le noir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 ****: Le sourire d'Eito**

L'échange aurait pu s'éternisé mais les voix de Johnny et Jacky coupèrent court à la discussion. Ace partit directement tirer des fléchettes et Gum reposa son verre sur mon plateau avec un sourire.

Le lendemain nous étions tous en route pour le parc où nous avions rendez-vous avec la mère de Sousuke. Depuis que nous avions fini notre mission il avait été en sécurité, même si son père ne pouvait le reconnaître il ne tentait au moins plus de la tuer à la moindre occasion. La mère quant à elle avait refusé toute aide financière de sa part. D'un autre côté nous avions décidé nous les ∞Uppers de lui verser une pension alimentaire et je soupçonnais certains d'entre nous d'envoyer aussi des cadeaux en cachette.

Dans le van les discussions allaient bon train et j'avais beau râler pour qu'ils parlent moins fort c'était chose improbable pour Jacky. Une fois la voiture arrêtée tous bondirent hors du véhicule se bousculant presque les uns les autres. Ce n'est pas que j'avais moins envie de voir Sousuke que les autres mais je n'avais pas cette énergie débordante. J'aimais Sousuke autant qu'eux mais il n'était plus avec nous et puis ma timidité me retenait sans doute d'exploser de joie. Nous traversâmes rapidement le parc pour rejoindre le point de rencontre.

Elle était là bien à l'heure Sousuke marchant à ses côtés. Nous nous stoppèrent tous, c'était la première fois que nous le voyons marcher. Johnny s'avança et s'accroupit à une petite distance d'eux. Sousuke lâcha la main de sa mère et par de petits pas hésitants rejoignit les bras de notre Barman qui le souleva avec délicatesse.

**Okaeri Eito**. Murmura Johnny les larmes aux yeux.

Arsenal dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, je sentais en lui l'envie de prendre Sousuke dans ses bras. Ace piocha a nouveau dans ses Pockys, il pouvait décidément en manger des tonnes sans en être écœuré. Jacky était parti parler avec la mère, il voulait sans doute être sûr que tout ce passait bien pour elle. Toppo et Gum se retenaient pour ne pas arracher Eito des bras de Johnny qui berçait tendrement Sousuke.

Plus je les regardais et plus je me rendais compte de ce qu'Eito avait apporté à tout le monde, à notre groupe. Johnny avait pu se trouver un rêve à atteindre, il voulait ouvrir un autre orphelinat, où il donnerait aussi des aides aux mères seules. Il avait enfin accepté cette aspect plutôt féminin chez lui et travailler pour cela. Toppo lui c'était plus l'inverse le contact d'Eito avait fait émerger son côté viril et il était devenu un peu plus responsable. En parlant de responsabilité il y en avait un autre qui avait beaucoup évolué là dessus, Ace. Avant que l'on travail pour cette mission Ace avait tendance à toujours foncé sans prendre la mesure de ses actes, mais depuis qu'il avait dû s'occuper de Sousuke il avait grandi, je ne le dirais pas encore adulte mais il avait quitté le statut de gamin. Maintenant il laçait ses chaussures ! Enfin celui qui avait sans doute le plus changé c'était Arsenal. Au début j'ai cru que rien ne changerait mais au fur et à mesure il commença à s'ouvrir aux autres. Je savais qu'Ace avait toujours été celui qui était le plus proche de lui mais pour la première fois il s'était aussi ouvert aux autres et nous avait enfin avoué qu'il avait dû mal à descendre les gens quand il le fallait ou plutôt qu'il avait dû mal à ne pas y penser en présence de Sousuke.

Je m'étais largement égaré dans ces pensées-là quand Jacky me rejoignit avec la mère de Sousuke.

**Ohayou gozaimasu**. Me dit-elle poliment en s'inclinant devant moi.

**Ohayou. Vous allez bien **? Demandais-je tout aussi poliment.

**Oui, merci de toujours vous souciez de nous**. Répondit-elle alors que Jacky s'éloignait.

**De rien, tout le monde voulait revoir Sousuke**.

**Vous êtes bien le seul à l'appeler Sousuke dans ce groupe**. Me dit-elle avec un sourire en replaçant une mèche qui la gênait.

**Maa, c'est le prénom que vous avez choisi, son prénom**. Répondis-je un peu gêné.

**Oui mais vous l'avez tous rebaptisé Eito et c'est le premier mot qu'il a prononcé**. Me confia-t-elle.

J'étais heureux de l'entendre, plus que je n'aurais pu me l'avouer. Elle se tourna et regarda Sousuke qui était maintenant dans les bras de Gum qui faisait faire l'avion à l'enfant qui riait. Elle était vraiment d'une finesse que ce soit dans ses traits ou dans ses gestes. Elle était délicate et semblait fragile mais d'un autre côté elle arrivait à élever son fils seul.

**Et vous, vous ne craigniez pas de nous revoir **? Me demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

**Par rapport à notre métier **?

**Hm**.

**Si vous aviez voulu nous trahir vous l'auriez fait. Maintenant je pense, vous avez le droit de me contre dire, que vous avez trop de reconnaissance pour nous**.

**Maa… si vous ne m'aviez pas aidé Sousuke ne pourrait pas grandir aujourd'hui**. Dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Je restais silencieux un moment. Sousuke avait quitté les bras de Gum pour gagner ceux de Toppo qui le faisait marcher dans le parc sous le regard protecteur de Johnny. C'est vrai que ce petit bonhomme avait beaucoup grandi maintenant il pouvait marcher. Il lâcha la main de Toppo et en titubant il se débrouilla pour rejoindre Arsenal dont il attrapa la jambe. L'enfant leva la tête vers notre bras armé et lui sourit avec un regard innocent. Lentement Arsenal enleva les mains de ses poches et s'accroupit devant le môme. Sousuke sourit de plus bel et attrapa les cheveux d'Arsenal, je vis que tout le monde se retint de rire quand il commença à tirer dessus. Arsenal quant à lui tenta avec beaucoup de calme d'enlever les mains de l'enfant de sa chevelure chose qui semblait peu aisé.

J'eus soudain l'envie de me confier à la mère de Sousuke. Je pris en grande respiration.

**Vous savez, Sousuke, enfin la mission que vous nous avez confié et sans doute celle dont je suis le plus fier**.

**Ah vraiment**. Dit-elle étonnée.

**Oui… comment expliquer**… Balbutiais-je soudainement mal à l'aise.

**Hm.**

**Vous savez nous choisissons nos mission avec soin. Et nous avons pris le risque de nous occuper d'une vie. La plus part du temps nous prenons des vies, mais là nous en avons sauvé une. Et nous avons offert une vie à un enfant.**

**Et je vous en suis énormément reconnaissante.** Me dit-elle avec douceur.

**Mais aussi… Sousuke nous a beaucoup apporté, il nous a tous changé**.

Elle ne dit rien et reposa son regard sur Sousuke qui pleurait dans les bras d'Ace. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Ace faisait toujours pleurer les enfants et même si ces deux-là s'adoraient il semblait que Sousuke ne sache saluer Ace que par des pleurs. Ace le souleva et le fit tourner plusieurs fois en l'air avant d'essayer de le bercer mais les cris du bambin se firent plus forts et plus aigues encore. Au final Johnny se leva et récupéra Sousuke qui immédiatement se tut.

Jacky nous fit ensuite signe, il avait tiré une nappe au sol et disposé de quoi nourrir un régiment en jeun depuis trois semaines. Nous nous regroupâmes tous et tendirent nos baguettes dans un chaos amusant qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Sousuke qui se déplaçait avec plus ou moins d'assurance entre les plats. Nous profitâmes de cette après-midi de coupure loin de nos soucis et de nos missions surtout que le soir nous avions le club à faire tourner et le mercredi des missions à remplir


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 ****: La colère de Jacky**

Mercredi soir, dans la voiture il y avait Ace, Jacky et moi. Jacky était venu nous chercher à l'hôpital central. C'était lui qui conduisait, moi mon bras droit était immobilisé contre ma poitrine et Ace avec ses problèmes de vue ne pouvait pas conduire. La voiture était plus que silencieuse, j'avais laissé reposer ma tête contre la vitre. J'avais mal. Les effets des calmants s'estompaient peu à peu et surtout il y avait le silence de Jacky. Un faux silence car je pouvais la sentir sa colère grondante. Je le savais, il attendrait que l'on soit tous ensemble au Club pour la faire exploser.

Quand il était venu nous récupérer à l'hôpital la seule chose que je réussis à dire fut : « Gomen, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. » en m'inclinant. Je n'avais alors même pas reçu de tsukkomi. Jacky les bras croisés sur la poitrine m'avait simplement fusillé du regard avant de se tourner vers Ace qui avait articulé un « suman » en fixant ses pieds.

Bientôt nous fûmes en vue du Club, j'entendis Ace soupirer dans mon dos et vis Jacky lui lancer un regard noir par le rétroviseur. Nous attendions tous la suite. Il stoppa le van devant la porte et nous sortîmes du véhicule pour rentrer dans le bâtiment Ace traînant des pieds, moi me grattant la tête avec ma main libre et Jacky en grandes enjambées. Ace me rattrapa et m'empoigna l'épaule qu'il serra maladroitement :

**Gomen Mac pour t'avoir… enfin**…

**Laisses Ace, on va devoir supporter son sermon maintenant**… soupirais-je.

Quand nous rentrâmes dans le Club tous les autres étaient déjà réunis. Toppo se précipita à notre rencontre avec Johnny.

**Mac, tu vas bien ?**

**Hai… **grognais-je en mentant.

**Ace, fais moi voir.** Ordonna Johnny au boxeur.

**C'est bon Johnny, j'ai déjà vu un médecin**. Répliqua en grommelant Ace.

Arsenal accoudé au comptoir du bar écrasa sa cigarette et se tourna vers nous en se dégageant le visage d'une main. Gum tourna sur son siège, il semblait mal à l'aise après tout il était le seul à connaître notre secret. Resté le personnage central, Jacky, qui tournait en rond faisant les quatre cent pas sur la piste de danse vide. On pouvait la sentir sa colère qui bouillonnait et qui bientôt allait s'abattre sur Ace et moi.

**Itai **!

Je me retourner vers Ace qui venait de crier. Johnny tenait son coude d'où il avait enlevé un pansement. Johnny voulait connaître l'ampleur exact des blessures, alors il avait tout simplement les scotchs et compresse sans douceur puisqu'Ace n'était pas coopérant. Cette exclamation d'Ace fut le détonateur pour Jacky.

**Eh bien serre les dents ! **

Tout le monde se stoppa nous étions partis pour le sermon.

**D'ailleurs Mac, pourquoi étais-tu avec Ace dans ce genre de mission ? Pourquoi as-tu pris Ace et placé Arsenal avec Gum alors qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de lui pour la mission d'intimidation alors que tu avais toi besoin de lui.**

**Jacky pour cette mission j'ignorais que ça tournerais ainsi**…

C'est vrai j'avais fait un mauvais choix si l'on oubliait que l'œil d'Ace était en partie aveugle et qu'il ne maitrisait pas encore cet handicap. Bien sur il avait commencé à s'entraîner sérieusement avec Gum, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant, alors j'avais décidé de la protéger en le gardant avec moi.

Nous étions partis vers midi alors qu'Arsenal et Gum se préparaient eux aussi pour leur mission. Ils étudiaient le plan du bâtiment avec l'aide de Toppo qui avait récupéré les documents en hackant le système. Nous avions enfilé nos costards et étions partis.

**D'ailleurs Mac tu aurais au moins pu me dire où tu comptais aller ! Et quelle idée de retourner là-bas ? Et à deux seulement !**

Je revins à l'instant présent Jacky s'était immobilisé, enfin en parti car maintenant il secouait les bras mais ne marchait plus. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas tort dans l'absolu nous aurions dû y allait tous ensemble. Mais j'avais voulu essayer d'obtenir des informations pas de me faire attraper et déclencher une bagarre.

**Tu savais que c'était dangereux !**

**Je voulais des informations pas une baston…** grognais-je.

**Eh bien bravo ! Tu as réussi !** Ironisa-t-il. **Ace ressemble à une momie, et toi tu as un bras inutilisable.**

Je baissais les yeux. Il n'avait pas tort nous ne nous en étions pas sortis indemnes du tout. Mon épaule me lançait à chaque respiration, Ace lui n'allait pas si mal que ça. C'était plus tôt des égratignures que des blessures profondes.

**Pourquoi diable es-tu retourné à cet endroit je croyais que tu ne voulais plus y mettre les pieds ! En plus je croyais que tu refusais de te renseigner auprès des Yakuzas, puisque tu as toujours cru que c'était eux qui avaient organisé le mort de King !**

**On avait pas le choix !** Rétorquais-je. **Aucune piste du côté du port, on sait au moins une chose, j'ai dérangé.**

**Et à quel prix !**

**Jacky… ils sont pas morts et on prend toujours des risques avec nos missions**. Intervint Johnny en finissant de coller le pansement sur la pommette d'Ace.

**J'aimerai qu'on m'explique pourquoi Mac tu t'es blessé.**

**Il m'a couvert.** Lâcha Ace.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. On va dire que le fait que ça soit moi qui ai couvert Ace et pas l'inverse était plus que surprenant. Je lançais un regard à Ace, il semblait plutôt déterminé. Gum quant à lui s'immobilisa sur sa chaise ses yeux braquaient sur le jeune homme qui maintenant fixait Jacky.

**Tu as été couvert par Mac ? **Répéta Jacky comment s'il avait mal entendu.

**Hai.**

**Pourquoi ? Comment ce fait-il que…**

**Mon œil droit est… **Commença Ace.

Il sembla hésité ses poings se serrèrent et il trembla légèrement.

**Car mon œil droit a une zone aveugle. Il le savait et a réagi avant moi …**

**Une zone aveugle…** Dit Johnny dans un souffle avant d'attraper le visage d'Ace entre ses mains et se scruter son œil. **Doko **?

**Mou… Lâches moi Johnny…** grogna Ace en tentant de secouer la tête.

Mais la poigne de Johnny pouvait être ferme. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, et écarta légèrement les paupières de l'œil droit d'Ace ne prenant pas en compte ses protestations.

**Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit !**

Johnny se retourna vers Jacky qui avait à nouveau crié, sans lâcher Ace pour autant.

**Au final on s'en sort bien avec un unique blessé grave ! Tu sais que Mac à jouer sa vie ! Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit !**

Jacky traversa la pièce et éloigna Johnny d'Ace pour attraper ce dernier par les épaules. Ace pinça les lèvres alors que Jacky commençait à le secouer tout en le faisant crouler sous des questions et sermons.

Je voulais intervenir. Je voulais aider Ace mais j'en étais incapable, pour le moment rien ne pouvait stopper Jacky dans l'état dans lequel il était. Pourtant je me souvenais très clairement du regard d'Ace quand j'avais pris le coup à sa place.

Nous étions assis dans le bureau du chef de gang, deux hommes gardaient la porte. Ace était entrain de manger des mikados l'air de rien quand l'homme entra dans la pièce. Depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi sec, aussi classe, toujours aussi imposant. Il traversa la pièce et se posa à son bureau me fixant. Il m'avait reconnu sans aucun doute. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres le temps que je pose ma question. Après tout s'était enchainé très vite. Il cria, ses hommes bougèrent, je protégeais Ace par réflexe, puis Ace les aligna tous à terre en récoltant ses blessures au passage. On sortit en courant du bureau et gagnèrent un endroit au calme. Ce fut alors qu'il vit ma blessure. Le coup était passé près de mon cou, et une large coupure allant de mon trapèze jusqu'à ma poitrine saignant assez abondamment au niveau de ma clavicule. Ace s'était figé le regard terrorisé.. Moi je respirais difficilement mais réussi à monter ma main sur la blessure pour appuyé dessus et ralentir le flot de sang qui s'en échapper.

**J'ai compris Jacky ! **Cria Ace en se dégageant.

**Ah oui tu as compris quoi ?**

**Je suis un boulet pour l'équipe !**

**Tu n'as rien compris !** répliqua aussi sec Jacky**. Je ne suis pas en colère pour ça !**

Les deux se lâchèrent, Ace fixa ses pieds et Jacky repartit au centre de la piste de danse les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux en soupirant puis se tourna vers nous deux.

**Vous savez pourquoi je suis en colère ?**

Nous ne répondîmes pas. Il regarde la plafond un instant puis se tourna à nouveau vers nous son regard toujours aussi énervé.

**Non, bien sûr… Ce n'est pas… Comment dire… Ce qui m'énerve vraiment c'est…**

Jacky commença à balbutier il semblait être gêné. Ace et moi le regardions chercher ses mots. Il fourra à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches et respira profondément.

**Ce qui me fout hors de moi c'est que vous ne nous ayez rien dit ! Vous ne nous avez pas fait confiance voilà ce qui me met en rage **!

Jacky avait parlé tellement vite que je cru avoir mal entendu mais Toppo et Johnny inclinèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Je sentais les larmes me montaient aux yeux et Ace se trémoussa mal à l'aise.

**Ace franchement comment peux-tu penser devenir un boulet pour nous ! Et toi** **Mac tu crois pouvoir tout porter seul sur tes épaules ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'est pas toi qui m'as dit que tu nous considérais tous comme des frères. ?**

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Son regard trahissait sa peine. Je me sentis mal à l'aise, de plus la douleur de mon épaule n'arrangeait pas la chose. Je finis par détourner les yeux en m'excusant. Puis Johnny profita de cet instant pour tous nous calmer, il envoya Ace dans sa chambre et moi dans la mienne nous ordonnant un repos forcé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**** : La source de Johnny**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Ace et moi-même n'avions pas quitté le club. Ace s'entrainait tous les jours à se battre dans le noir, Gum l'aidant tant qu'il le pouvait. De mon côté je prenais du repos tout en classifiant les retours d'informations et de missions des uns et des autres. Ma clavicule me lançait de temps à autres et il n'était pas rare qu'une grimace me déforme le visage. Je tentais d'y penser le moins souvent mais l'accident au clan des Yakuzas me trottait dans la tête. Je cherchais des informations à ce moment là mais il semblait que j'eus mis le pied dans le plat…

Soudain un bruit sourd me fit sursauter et tourner la tête. Ace sautait sur un pied se tenant les orteils de l'autre. Il jurait le plus silencieusement possible à mon grand étonnement.

**Daijoubu **? Lui demandais-je me faisant couper.

**Chut ! Johnny dort ! **

**Hai ? Johnny dort où ?** Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas le souci.

**Là**.

Ace me désigna le canapé du salon. Je me levais pour constater de mes propres yeux que notre barman était allongé sous une couverture mais toujours en tenu de nettoyeur. J'interrogeais Ace du regard pour en savoir plus.

**Il est rentré tard cette nuit, ou plutôt tôt ce matin**.

**Il faisait quoi **? Demandais-je ne me rappelant plus sur qu'elle mission il était.

**Il a une source fiable au port, une jeune femme qu'il voit tous les deux jours environs.**

**Sokka**…

Je me demandais si cette jeune femme était uniquement une source d'information. Normalement Johnny s'attaquait aux femmes d'âge mûr ayant plus facilement contact avec les hommes que nous recherchions. Mais je devais avouer qu'une jeune femme pouvait aussi faire parler les hommes facilement. J'avais besoin d'en parler avec Johnny lui-même.

Je me rassis et me replongea dans la lecture des comptes–rendus de mission à l'époque de King. Je cherchais des indices sur le clan de Yakuza ou sur la famille de l'homme qui l'avait assassinée me demandant si maintenant la moindre information qui, à l'époque, nous avait parue banale devenait maintenant capitale.

Je fus sorti de ma lecture par le retour de Toppo et Jacky. Le premier retira ses lunettes et s'ébouriffa les cheveux machinalement. Quand il remarqua la silhouette de Johnny sur le canapé il leva les sourcils surpris avant d'hausser les épaules et filer dans sa chambre. Jacky me rejoignit dans le salon. Il s'assit en face de moi tout en enlevant sa veste de costume et déboutonna ses manches de chemise se mettant à l'aise.

**Dou ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose **? Me demanda-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction des rapports.

**Pas encore. J'ai regroupé les informations sur notre homme mais je ne vois rien d'utile. Il est né en 56, père de deux enfants**.

**Dont celui qui vous a demandé de l'aide **?

**Oui, lui et une fille qui aujourd'hui vit au Etats-Unis. Sa femme est une femme au foyer habituée d'un combini non loin de chez eux. Rien ne transpire l'argent chez eux alors que cet homme est à la tête d'une des équipes de pêche les plus importantes du port.** Dis-je en prenant un dossier.

**Où va l'argent **? Me demanda Jacky en retirant ses chaussures avec difficulté.

**Deux choix : soit il le cache. Soit : il l'envoie et l'utilise pour le clan**.

**Tu le soupçonnes d'être de la branche centrale des Yakuzas ?**

**Oui et surtout que toute sa famille l'ignore.** Répondis-je calmement.

**Comment ça ? I**

**Jamais son fils ne nous a pas parlé d'aide financière ou de fortune paternelle. Tout indique une vie moyenne chez eux.**

**Tu penses qu'il utilise l'argent pour acheter les terrains sur lesquels ils arnaquent ensuite les gens ?**

**Oui et que cet argent file directement aux mains des Yakuzas.**

**Et la mort de King ? **Me demanda-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

**Si King a eut les mêmes suppositions que moi il a dû faire les mêmes recherches que celles que nous allons faire.**

**Et s'il avait trouvé les informations sur le père…** Commença-t-il.

**Le père l'a tué avant qu'il ne le dénonce à sa famille et face tomber le clan. **Concluais-je en me posant contre le dossier.

**Le souci ce sont les preuves**.

**Exact, nous n'avons rien**… soupirais-je.

Johnny grogna sur le canapé avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il semblait avoir la bouche pâteuse et tira une mimique assez grotesque qui nous fit sourire avec Jacky. Il finit par se redresser complètement et nous salua encore tout endormi.

**Il est quelle heure **? Demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête et baillant.

**Presque midi.** Lui répondit Jacky après un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre**. Bien dormi ? **

Johnny grogna une réponse tout en se mettant sur ses pieds. Puis il prit la direction de la salle de bain en titubant plus qu'en marchant. Jacky se leva à son tour et s'attaqua au repas du midi. Il nous manquait encore Gum et Arsenal pour être complet. Cependant Gum ne devait pas rentrer avant le lendemain il était retourné sur la tombe de sa famille à Kyoto et pour Arsenal personne ne savait où il était et ce qu'il faisait.

Après le repas Johnny semblait plus réveillé. Toppo et Ace étant de ménage j'en profitais pour l'entrainer avec moi dans l'arrière cours pour fumer une cigarette. Il accepta assez facilement ma proposition mais je savais qu'il se doutait que j'avais besoin de lui parler seul à seul. Une fois assez loin des autres je m'assis sur les marches de l'escalier de secours alors qu'il prenait place sur le rebord d'un pot de fleur.

**Je n'ai pas découché**. Me dit-il avant même que je ne puisse parler.

**Tu es rentré très tard tout de même**.

**Oui, il n'y avait qu'Ace d'encore réveillé. Pour une fois il a été sage semblerait-il.** Ajouta Johnny avec un sourire..

**Tu faisais quoi ?**

**J'étais avec une femme qui travaille au port et qui est en contact avec beaucoup de monde dans le port lui-même mais aussi avec leur contact.**

**C'est qui exactement ?**

**Nami Toda. Elle a 26 ans et fais un travaille de secrétariat. Elle note toutes les sorties et entrées dans le port. Qu'elles soient humaines ou non.**

**Toutes les cargaisons aussi ?**

**Exactement.**

Je scrutais un instant son visage. Il tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette et relâcha lentement la fumée. Il était sincère dans ses propos mais au fond de moi mon instinct me disait que j'ignorais encore des choses.

**Elle ressemble à quoi **? Demandais-je l'air de rien.

**Plutôt mignonne avec de long cheveux auburn et elle est pétillante, normale que tout le monde lui parle là-bas. Tout est morne et désagréable dans ce port, n'importe qui pourrais y déprimer rien qu'en y restant un mois**.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Avait-il donné le temps d'un mois au hasard ou faisait-il référence à sa propre histoire. Je ne savais pour le coup pas comment aborder le sujet. J'écrasais mon mégot et entrelaçais mes doigts avant de poser ma tête dessus sans le lâcher des yeux.

**Nani **? demanda-t-il un peu plus nerveusement.

**Tu déprimes là-bas **?

J'avais choisi de la jouer franco ne trouvant pas de parade. Il me fixa un instant.

**Pas du tout **!

Il semblait plus choqué que surpris par ma question et bientôt il en riait. Je me renfrognais un peu et pris sans doute une moue boudeuse qui le fit sourire de plus bel.

**Tu la vois beaucoup non ?**

**Oui, presque tous les deux jours.** Me répondit-il sans hésitation.

**Mais hier tu es rentré plus tard que d'ordinaire, non.** Continuais-je.

**C'est exact**…

Son visage se ferma un peu. Il écrasa sa cigarette à son tour et se frotta les mains. Il dansa légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre avant de s'adosser au mur le plus proche et de rejeter la tête en arrière en soupirant.

**Nous avons parlé plus que d'ordinaire. Une cargaison importante a pris du retard à cause de la visite de deux hommes au QG.**

**Tu as plus d'informations **? Demandais-je intéresser par cette histoire de cargaison retardé sans savoir pourquoi.

**Les deux hommes avaient tout au plus la trentaine. Ils portaient des costumes noirs.**

Je commençais à pâlir tandis qu'il continuait de décrire ces deux hommes qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Ace et moi-même.

**Cette livraison, c'est quoi **? Demandais-je en tentant de cacher mon trouble.

**J'en sais rien… j'ai très peu d'information, pas plus que celle que Nami a.** Répondit-il en me fixant à son tour. **Je vous déconseille de passer au port toi ou Ace. Cet homme est une énorme pointure et tout le monde, grâce à cette description, vous retrouvera et vous enverra au fond de l'océan sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.**

Je déglutis. Dans ses yeux il n'y avait pas de doute, juste un peu d'inquiétude pour nous. Je respirais le plus calmement possible.

**Jusqu'à qu'elle point Nami est impliquée **? Demandais-je.

**Tu veux dire sur le traitement de cette cargaison **?

**Oui**.

**Elle est chargée de valider son arrivée et de faire le transfert, c'est à dire de valider aussi sa réception.**

**On a besoin de plus d'information Johnny**. Dis-je en le fixant. **Tu sais qu'elle peut-être impliquée plus gravement que cela. Ne t'attache pas aux femmes qui sont aussi tes sources d'informations surtout quand elles sont aussi suspectes.**

**Nami n'est pas suspecte. Personne ne connaît le contenu de ses cargaisons**. La défendit-il.

**Pourtant elle sait que la cargaison est importante et que nous somme passé au QG.**

Il pinça les lèvres signe de son agacement. Il devait pourtant faire face à la réalité cette Nami pouvait en savoir plus que ce qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Johnny connaît les risques de son rôle, mais l'on sait tous aussi qu'il est dur de résister aux sentiments quand ceux-ci arrivent.

Je finis par me lever et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de mon cadet.

**Si tu pouvais trouver la date et l'heure de l'arrivée de la cargaison, même mieux du transfert, nous pourrions tenter d'intervenir.**

**Je le sais Mac.**

**Pour ce qui est de cette fille…**

**Je sais aussi Mac.** Me coupa-t-il doucement.

Je serrais légèrement son épaule et quittais la cours pour retourner dans le salon. J'avais la tête qui tournait légèrement, c'était le premier pas vers l'avancement de notre enquête. Si nous arrivions à regrouper les papiers en possession de Nami ainsi que les preuves par la cargaison nous avions de quoi le faire plonger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**** : L'arme de Toppo**

Mon épaule commença enfin à me laisser tranquille la semaine suivante. Je pouvais faire des cercles lents et porter des poids légers dans ma main. Ace lui était totalement remis. Son entrainement avec Gum avançait bien, il avait même appris à ne plus se jeter sur son adversaire. Johnny voyait toujours Nami pour ses informations. Il avait du mal à en obtenir et je doutais de plus en plus de l'innocence de la jeune femme, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Heureusement il parlait le plus souvent à Jacky de ses résultats de mission. Arsenal et Toppo travaillaient aussi de leur côté. En effet ma demande d'un pistolet sans balle, ou à balle en caoutchouc leur avait plus que plu bien que la spécialité de Toppo soit l'électronique et les lignes de code informatique.

Deux coups frappés sur la porte du salon me sortir de ma lecture de compte-rendu. Toppo entra dans la salle un revolver à la main. Il me sourit et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de moi.

**C'est le prototype**. M'annonça-t-il sans cacher sa fierté.

**Misete** **kure**. Lui demandais-je en posant le dossier sur la table basse.

Je n'étais pas un professionnel de l'armement mais je pouvais au moins admettre que visuellement il passait pour une arme à feu sans difficulté. Je fis tourner le revolver dans mes mains sous le regard content de Toppo.

**Il va falloir le tester mais selon mes calculs il devrait fonctionner.**

**Arsenal n'est pas là ?** Lui demandais-je en lui rendant l'arme.

**Non, il est de sorti avec Jacky**.

**Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que c'était leur tour de courses.** Dis-je en reprenant ma lecture.

**Mac…** commença Toppo en se reposant contre le dossier du canapé.

Je sortis de ma lecture ayant à peine eut le temps de lire une phrase. Toppo jouait avec son prototype de façon machinal semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

**Tu veux que je tente d'hacker le système des Yakuzas que vous avez visité **? Me demanda-t-il avec calme.

**Toppo, leur système est l'un des meilleurs. La semaine dernière tu m'as dit que c'était sans doute impossible de briser leur pare-feu.** Lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils surpris qu'il propose cela.

Toppo retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avant de réajuster la monture sur son nez. Il se mordilla légèrement les lèvres et je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour savoir que lui même ne croyais pas en sa proposition. Evidemment si on avait pu obtenir leur base de données tout aurait été plus simple mais les faits étaient là : nous n'avions aucun moyen de rentrer dans le système informatique des Yakuzas.

**Et si l'on contourne le problème **?

Nous sursautions avec Toppo, nous ne nous attendions pas à entendre la voix d'Ace. Le boxeur était entrain de boire une des ses boissons trop sucrée et pleine de protéines que seul lui pouvait ingurgiter. Il était comme toujours torse nu et quelque bleus parsemés sa peau sur ses bras et côtes, traces de ses entrainements.

**Contourner le problème **? Répéta Toppo. **Tu entends quoi par là**.

**Si tu ne peux pas hacker les Yakuz' t'as qu'à hacker un autre système, non **? Dit Ace avec assurance.

**Merci Ace, ce n'est pas comme si aucun de nous ne pouvait trouver cette idée lumineuse. **Répondis-je avec un peu trop d'agressivité.

**Matte !** S'exclama Toppo en se levant. **Si je ne peux pas avoir les Yakuza je peux tout de même avoir des informations sur les Yakuzas.**

**Exactement.** Dit Ace avec un grand sourire avant d'écraser l'emballage de sa boisson**. Bon je retourne à l'entrainement**.

Je restais planté sur mon siège à dévisager l'un après l'autre mes deux frères d'arme sans comprendre leur idée. Toppo avait maintenant retrouvé son large sourire et il commença à tourner dans le salon en réfléchissant à voix basse quand Johnny rentra à son tour au Club.

**Tadaima**.

**Okaeri **! L'accueillit Toppo en lui sautant presque dessus.

**Okaeri. Dou datta ?** Lui demandais-je.

**Rien de nouveau ils n'ont reçu aucune information des Yakuzas pour l'heure**.

Je me retins de lui demander s'il en était vraiment sur. Toppo continuait de sourire largement devant Johnny qui finalement mal à l'aise lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

**J'ai besoin d'information sur l'ordinateur de Nami.** Lui dit-il simplement.

**Are **? S'étrangla presque Johnny.

**J'ai besoin de savoir le nom de son PC, si possible son ID et le maximum d'informations possibles**. Continua Toppo.

**Matte ! Pourquoi tu veux tout ça ? Tu veux hacker son ordinateur **? Demanda Johnny surpris semblait-il par les questions de Toppo.

**Hai **!

Tout d'un coup je compris l'idée d'Ace. Ce boxeur pouvait donc réfléchir de temps à autres. Et je devais même avouer que cette idée était plutôt géniale car d'une part nous pourrions obtenir tous les renseignements sur le lieu de rendez-vous avec les Yakuzas, sur les personnes avec lesquelles ils traitaient, mais surtout savoir enfin si oui ou non cette Nami nous mentait. Je me levais à mon tour et les rejoignais.

**Toppo il ne serait pas plus simple que tu obtiennes directement un accès à cet ordinateur **? Demandais-je.

**Evidemment que si mais je dou**…

**Johnny, peux-tu nous obtenir l'ordinateur de Nami **? Demandais-je à notre barman qui semblait maintenant vraiment mal à l'aise. **Johnny **!

**Chotto matte… je réfléchis**. Répondit-il sur le même ton que celui que je venais d'utiliser.

Je savais que je lui demandais beaucoup. Johnny sembla peser le pour et le contre. Il défit sa banane et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se servir un verre de whiskey. Je l'observais avec attention. Toppo lui aussi dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Johnny reposa son verre et sans nous regarder nous répondit.

**La prochaine fois que je la vois, nous allons nous promener en mer. A ce moment-là et pour environ une heure, il n'y aura personne dans son bureau. Si vous vous faites passer pour une équipe de maintenance informatique alors vous devriez passer inaperçu. **Lâcha-t-il.

**Yeah ! Super !** S'exclama Toppo**. Je vais préparer de quoi récupérer les données et hacker le système rapidement.**

Le plus petit d'entre nous nous abandonna ensuite pour sa chambre. Johnny était toujours accoudé au comptoir et je préférais ne pas voir son visage qui devait sans doute être complètement fermé.

Jacky et Arsenal arrivèrent à ce moment-là les bras pleins de courses. Gum et Ace quittèrent l'arrière-cour pour venir aider au déchargement. Jacky remarqua immédiatement l'humeur maussade du barman et en se débarrassant de ses sacs, se planta devant le jeune homme.

**Nani ga atta ?** Demanda le cuistot au bartender.

**Je crois que… j'ai peur.** Avoua Johnny.

Je l'observais me tournant le dos les épaules courbées. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se resservit un verre.

**Nous allons utiliser l'ordinateur de Nami-chan pour trouver des informations sur les Yakuzas.** Expliqua-t-il à Jacky qui l'écouta avec attention. **Mais Nami me dit ne rien avoir comme information…**

**Tu as peur qu'elle ne te mente **? Dit Jacky en rangeant les affaires.

**Si c'est le cas ça va devenir compliqué à gérer.** Soupira Johnny.

**Elle t'a déjà vu habillé en Uppers **? Demanda soudainement Jacky.

A mon tour je me figeais. Avions-nous fait cette erreur alors que nous savions tous qu'elle avait une description précise de moi et Ace en Uppers. Johnny fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir.

**Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en habit de nettoyeurs dans mes souvenirs**.

**Toujours en civil **? demanda en insistant Jacky un concombre à la main.

**Il me semble**.

**Il faut en être sûr, on risque un piège sinon. **S'emporta Jacky maintenant armé d'un couteau.

**Non jamais **! Répondit sèchement Johnny.

Jacky releva les yeux vers moi. Nous partagions un même doute. Arsenal posa un sac plutôt violement sur le comptoir nous stoppant tous dans nos pensées.

**Yokatta ne.** Dit Arsenal en partant pour la chambre de Toppo**. Je vais tester son revolver à balle en caoutchouc. **

**Hm**.

**Fait pas trop de bruit tout de même, joue pas trop.** Se moqua Ace récoltant un geste peu élégant du bras de son ainé.

Je repartis au salon pour finir de ranger mon dossier et réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer dans les jours à venir. Bientôt nous en saurions plus, dès que Toppo aurait accès aux informations de l'ordinateur de Nami. J'en étais plus que persuadé. Puis il y avait ce revolver à finir pour Arsenal. Je soufflais, je ne m'étais pas senti aussi confiant depuis un bon mois maintenant.

Je tournais en rond dans la salle VIP. Nous avions mis au point cette action pendant plus d'une semaine. Le plan semblait parfait, sans la moindre faille. Toppo et Ace était partis déguisés avec une voiture que nous avions empruntée à une entreprise de maintenance informatique. Ils avaient attendus un message de Tacchon déguisé sous un appel qu'il aurait passé à son employeur qui bien sûr n'était qu'une couverture qu'il entretenait depuis maintenant près de trois semaines. Jacky et Gum remplaçaient les gardes à l'entrée du bâtiment. Le karateka avaient assommés, bâillonnés et enfermés les deux gardes dans la voiture. Si tout c'était correctement déroulé Toppo devait être entrain de récupérer les données. Johnny devait être en bateau avec Nami.

Je fis un nouveau tour dans le salon quand une détonation me fit sursauter. Je courus jusqu'à l'arrière cour pour y découvrir Arsenal un revolver à la main face à une cible de fortune percé une fois à la tête, une fois à l'épaule et une fois au cœur.

**Bikkuri shita **! M'exclamais-je en me laissant tomber au sol.

**Nani ?** Me demanda mon ami.

**Nandemo nai**… articulais-je.

**T'as tout de même pas cru que j'allais me flinguer **! Rit-il la cigarette à la bouche.

**Maa…**

Je devais avouer que c'était une peur qui me trottait dans la tête depuis bien longtemps le concernant. Il me sourit de plus bel et me tendit son arme.

**Elle marche pas mal. L'arme de Toppo**.

Je souris et observais à nouveau ce faux revolver.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 (FINAL) :** **L'intervention d'Arsenal**

L'ambiance était pesante dans la salle V.I.P. Nous étions tous en tenu d'Uppers prêt à partir. La mission de Toppo pour récupérer les informations de l'ordinateur de Nami avait été un pur succès pour nous et un véritable désastre pour Johnny. Nous en étions devenus méfiants vis-à-vis de la jeune femme mais qu'il coupe tout lien avec elle aurait été d'autant plus suspect.

En effet Toppo et Ace avait réussi sans souci à s'introduire dans les bureaux et à subtiliser les diverses informations nécessaires à notre plan. Ils avaient même eu le temps de farfouiller dans la paperasse et les données d'autres machines pour compléter notre dossier. Nous avions maintenant en mains de quoi faire sombrer cet homme en enfer.

De leur côté Gum et Jacky avaient assuré leur sécurité. Les deux assommés et placés dans le van avaient ensuite été drogués grâce à un produit mis en place par Toppo une nouvelle fois. Ce mélange intervenait sur la mémoire vive. Les deux hommes avaient perdu tout leur souvenir des dernières 24h passées. J'espère qu'il n'avait pas pris d'engagement sérieux ailleurs comme un mariage par exemple. Après tout eux ne semblaient pas mauvais.

Johnny avait lui passé une bonne après-midi avec Nami sur le bateau. Il avait ainsi pu découvrir qu'il ne souffrait que d'un léger mal de mer quand le temps avait viré et les vagues augmentaient. D'autre part Nami lui avait donné quelques informations sur les cartes maritimes et les routes empruntées par les bateaux à leurs entrées et sorties du port. Mais je me demandais de plus en plus si ces informations n'avaient pas pour but de nous piéger. Je me demandais jusqu'à quel point cette jeune femme pouvait mentir à Johnny.

La large main de Jacky qui s'abattit sur mon épaule m'arrêta dans le cours de mes pensées. Je me tournais légèrement vers lui et découvris qu'il me souriait dévoilant largement ses canines prédominantes qui lui donnaient un air prédateur.

**Daijoubu. Ton plan est parfait comme toujours**. Me rassura-t-il.

**Oui, si Nami n'en sait pas plus que ce que je prévois**… Grognais-je.

**Daijoubu **! Me répéta-t-il avec cette fois une forte claque entre les omoplates. **Tu te tracasses toujours trop avant les missions !**

Je me mordis les coins des lèvres sans lui répondre. Il n'avait sur ce point pas tort. Je relevai la tête vers le reste de l'équipe. Arsenal était en train de vérifier ses deux faux revolvers qui maintenant étaient au point. Gum fit tourner son bâton tout en respirant profondément son masque accroché à la taille. Johnny réajusta sa coiffure, il me parut un peu nerveux. Toppo remonta ses lunettes sur son nez sans lâcher sa console des yeux. Quand à Ace il referma sa braguette tout en reniflant bruyamment. Je souris. Nous étions tous ensemble tout pouvait bien se passer.

**Enfin t'es calmé**. Me glissa Jacky**. Je te laisse la parole on attend que toi.**

Je soupirai et m'avançai vers la table jetant sur cette dernière le dossier. Tout le monde se rapprocha et un mur de corps en costume noir entoura le meuble.

**Notre cible est cet homme : Inuzaki Hiroto. Il semble être un homme honnête sous toutes les apparences. Sa famille est composée de sa femme, son fils pour lequel nous avons, pardon, j'ai déjà travaillé et une fille vivant au Etats-Unis. Il est à la tête de l'équipe de pêche la plus importante de la ville mais son argent ne sert pas pour sa famille mais pour le Clan Yakuza que moi et Ace avons visité. Comme vous le savez le transfert que nous allons intercepter ce soir est l'échange entre cet argent et les actes de propriété utilisés par les Yakuzas pour arnaquer ensuite les gens**.

Je marquai une pause et observai rapidement leur visage afin de m'assurer que tous me suivaient bien. Je pris une inspiration et repris.

**Normalement Inuzaki devrait arriver au port à 22h30 et les Yakuzas à 23h00. L'argent d'Inuzaki sera sans doute cacher quelque part, un lieu d'échange où les Yakuzas poseront les reçus d'actes de propriété pour valider leurs affaires. Une fois les Yakuzas partis Inuzaki se montrera sans doute à nouveau**.

**Ce qui signifie que jamais les deux ne seront ensemble**… Grogna Jacky.

**Oui, sauf si on arrive à retarder Inuzaki au bon moment, pour qu'il ne prévienne pas les Yakuzas.**

**Ainsi les deux parties se trouveront à 23h00 pour faire l'échange**. Conclut Arsenal en faisant tourner son revolver. **Tu comptes faire comment ?**

**Retarder toutes les horloges ?** demanda Ace avec un peu d'ironie.

**Retarder le retour de pêche**. Répondis-je tranquillement.

**Comment ça ?** Me demande Johnny.

**Il va nous falloir jouer serrer mais si l'on arrive à faire emprunter un autre chemin de retour que le normal, et il en existe qu'un autre, les bateaux auront alors une demi-heure de retard**. Répondis-je en dévoilant une carte des routes maritimes et exposant mon idée.

**Comment compte réussir ce tour de force **? Demanda Jacky en observant la carte.

**J'ai déjà pris contact avec un pêcheur indépendant. Il souffre de la pêche intensive d'Inuzaki. Il va se coincer sur la route de retour et mettre son bateau en non-état de marche. Les pêcheurs peuvent se joindre entre eux, il indiquera donc son souci au bateau mère d'Inuzaki qui sera forcé d'emprunter la seconde route**.

**Et s'il force malgré tout ? **demanda Arsenal avec sérieux.

**Il nous faudra alors nous occupé d'Inuzaki en premier et des Yakuza ensuite**. Dis-je en refermant la carte. **C'est okay**.

**Ton pêcheur te donne des nouvelles quand ?** Me Jacky en vérifiant le dossier rapidement.

**Dès qu'il sait si oui ou non le bateau force sa route**.

La suite de la soirée fut éprouvante pour nos nerfs à tous. Je tentais par tous les moyens de faire descendre mon stress et mon impatience. Celui qui m'impressionnait était Arsenal. Assis au volant je pouvais parfaitement le voir dans le rétroviseur. Il était d'ailleurs le seul que je puisse voir. Il avait les yeux clos et sa respiration était posée. Pas le moindre trait de tiré. Juste impassible.

**Il est quel heure **? demanda Jacky rompant le silence.

**Presque 21h00. **Répondis-je en sortant ma montre.

**Il fait quoi ton pêcheur**. Râla le cuisinier.

**Jacky, keep cool **! Dit Toppo en continuant son jeu.

**Je suis cool ! Y a pas plus cool que moi ! Mais si on doit se bouger il faut des informations. Or les informations on ne les a pas !**

**Jacky calme**. Dit simplement Arsenal calmant directement notre ami.

**Kita !** M'exclamais-je en voyant mon talkie-walkie s'allumer. **Moshimoshi. Hn. Wakatta. Hn. Merci comme même.**

Je raccrochais en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus parler tout le monde avait compris que les bateaux avaient forcé le passage de la route la plus rapide. Notre pêcheur allait s'en sortir, il ferait appel et toucherait des sous mais pour nous le vrai problème allait démarrer.

**Comment on fait maintenant **? Demanda Arsenal en ouvrant les yeux.

**On ne peut pas agir précipitamment. Il va nous falloir attendre 22h30**.

**Je commence à avoir faim. C'est long**. Grogna Ace.

**Mais tu as déjà mangé ton casse-croute **? S'étonna Gum.

**Il était tout petit et j'ai même plus de Pocky **! Répondit le boxeur.

Je sentis Jacky bougeais sur le siège passager à ma gauche. Il s'était sans doute recaler dans son siège.

**On fait quoi en attendant **? Me demanda-t-il.

**On va devoir attendre**.

**Ace et Gum ne tiendront pas une heure et demi dans le van sans rien faire. Et moi non plus**. Ajouta-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

**Tu suggères quoi **?

**On rentre au Club et on regarde les plans pour savoir comment piéger le plus simplement Inuzaki sur le port lui-même**.

**Hm. L'idée semble être la meilleure.**

Je démarrai le moteur et perçu un soupire de la part de Johnny qui regardait par la fenêtre l'air absent.

A 22h15 nous étions tous à notre poste. Comme on l'avait supposé la majeure partie du personnel avait déjà quitté les lieux. J'en déduisis donc que les personnes encore présentes dans le port était des associés ou de grands ignorants stupides.

A 22h25 nous nous mîmes en mouvement. Gum et Ace ouvrirent la voie. Chacun put voir à quel point Ace avait appris de Gum. Notre boxeur était plus posé et ne se jeté plus sur son adversaire, il lui faisait face avec calme et profitait de la moindre faille de garde adverse. A eux deux ils allongèrent les premiers hommes d'Inuzaki avec facilité et efficacité. Nous avions bien observé les plans avec Jacky et ce fut donc naturel pour nous de prendre la tête du convoi. Si nos estimations étaient justes Inuzaki devrait quitter son bureau et nous guider directement au point de rendez-vous. La difficulté était de ne pas nous faire repérer jusqu'à ce point de rendez-vous, sinon nous ne pouvions coincer les Yakuzas.

Mes calculs se révélèrent justes. Arrivé devant le bâtiment principal je fis taire et arrêter les autres d'un simple signe de main. Inuzaki sortit de son bureau bien entouré et chargé. Deux hommes étaient employés au transport de deux valises épaisses. Il nous fallait maintenant les suivirent sans bruit. Pour éviter d'être trop visibles nous nous séparâmes sur les quais étant en contact radiophonique les uns avec les autres. Je suivis avec Jacky le convoi tandis que les autres contourner les containers. Avec précaution et en maintenant une certaine distance de sécurité entre nous nous avancions sur le quai sombre. Le temps qu'il fallut pour arriver jusqu'au point de rencontre me parut long.

Arrivée au bout du quai secondaire la troupe s'arrêta, rapidement avec Jacky nous plongeâmes dans l'ombre. Les deux hommes qui fermaient la marche se retournèrent et scrutèrent les alentours. Nous retinrent notre souffle et tapotèrent sur nos micros pour signifier silencieusement aux autres de se stopper. Inuzaki fit ensuite un signe à ses hommes qui se placèrent en cercle autour d'un des containers.

J'attendis encore un moment, juste le temps qu'Inuzaki commence à bouger pour ouvrir le container et y disposer les valises. Captant le moment où ces hommes eurent une léger baisse d'attention pour donner le signal d'attaque.

Tout se passa très vite. Ace et Gum sortirent de l'ombre dans un ensemble parfait couvèrent par Arsenal qui, se servant des pistolets à balle caoutchouc, ralenti le retour des hommes les plus éloignés. Toppo en profita pour s'approcher d'Inuzaki et l'aspergea d'un de ses produits le rendant aveugle et nauséeux en très peu d'instant. Johnny et moi nous précipitèrent sur les valises pour les substitués alors que Jacky surveiller nos arrières à tous. Je fus surpris de l'efficacité avec laquelle nous les coinçâmes. Nous étions tous sain et sauf, seul Gum et Ace accusaient quelques égratignures mineures.

Un peu avant 23h00, Ace et Gum se cachèrent dans le container tandis que nous autres nous dissimulions dans les ombres. Nous avions enfermé le groupe à Inuzaki dans un autre container le temps de régler l'affaire des Yakuzas. Ces derniers furent pile à l'heure. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Je ne détachais pas mes yeux de chacun de leur geste. J'espérais que Gum et Ace arriveraient à être discret afin que nous puissions les prendre en sandwich sans aucun souci.

Le groupe des Yakuzas était par contre plus important que ceux à quoi je m'attendais. Il n'y avait pas le chef de ces derniers mais son bras droit auquel nous avions déjà eu affaire avec Ace lors de notre anicroche au QG. Il observa longuement les alentours et j'eus peur qu'il ne nous découvre. Avec un signe de la main à l'intention de ses hommes tous se mirent en place le laissant ouvrir le container avec deux autres types.

Peut-être fus-je trop rapide en donnant le signal d'attaque à ce moment-là. Je pensais qu'il avait commencé à ouvrir le container mais il sembla que ce fusse un leure. Quand nous bondîmes de l'ombre avec Toppo, Jacky, Johnny et Arsenal, tous les Yakuzas se tournèrent vers nous en nous braquant de leur pistolet. J'avoue qu'à cet instant je ne vis plus rien. Tout était devenu blanc. Mes oreilles sifflaient alors que mon cœur s'emballait. Le container avec Gum et Ace était encore clos.

Ce fut l'intervention d'Arsenal qui débloqua la situation. Il leva les mains en l'air et déposa ses armes au sol. Jacky suivit et déposa son couteau à ses pieds. Toppo, Johnny et moi passèrent nos mains derrière nos têtes sans lâcher des yeux le chef de l'escouade. Les Yakuzas finirent par baisser leurs armes, mais mes battements cardiaques ne diminuèrent pas pour autant. Derrière l'homme que je fixait il y avait se container fermé dans lequel Gum et Ace étaient coincés. Je ne savais pas si les Yakuzas ignoraient ou non leur présence.

**Qu'avons nous là **? **Des hommes d'Inuzaki **? Commença le Yakuza en s'approchant de nous. **Ou bien… Mais oui je te reconnais toi ! Tu es ce jeune homme qui avait enquêté sur Inuzaki au début du mois **!

Il avait dit ça en me regardant un sourire mesquin et victorieux aux lèvres. Mon sang tapa plus fort dans mes tempes, sans doute allait-il chercher Ace maintenant. Je devinais juste. Ses yeux parcoururent les autres avant de se reposer sur moi.

**Ton boxeur n'est pas là ? Tu n'auras personne à sauver aujourd'hui**…

Sa voix se perdit dans les exclamations des hommes dans son dos. Gum et Ace avaient réussis à ouvrir la porte par je ne savais quel miracle et alignait un à un les Yakuzas. Le bras droit de la tête pensante de Yakuzas se retourna et pointa de son pistolet la silhouette d'Ace. Immédiatement nous réagîmes à notre tour. Mais le Yakuza fit volte-face et pointa son arme sur moi. Tout devint noir.

_Tout est noir. J'ai mal. Mon crâne a dû heurter le sol. Tout est silencieux. J'ai mal. Si j'ai mal c'est que je suis vivant. Vivant ? Comment puis-je être vivant alors qu'il a du tiré et à cette distance il ne pouvait me manquer. J'ai mal. J'ai l'impression que l'on me compresse la tête sur tout le côté droit et l'arrière. C'est calme trop calme. Où sont les autres ! Je panique_.

Quand finalement j'ai pu rouvrir les yeux je découvris un plafond pâle. Une lumière douce entrait dans la pièce se répercutant sur les murs pastel. J'ai cligné des yeux à plusieurs reprises. J'avais dû mal à me réhabituer à la luminosité même douce. Lentement j'ai commandé à mes doigts de bouger. J'ai senti un point dans la gauche et en tournant la tête pour mieux voir j'y ai découvert les mains de Johnny endormi à mes côtés. A genou à côté de mon lit il était posé la tête au creux de ses coudes, ses mains liées à la mienne. Mes yeux sont lentement remontaient sur la silhouette debout devant la fenêtre. Ebloui par la lumière je ne le reconnu que quand il se tourna vers moi.

**Okita ! OKITA ! **Répétat-t-il plus fort.

**Jacky arrêtes d'hurler, on est dans un hôpital**. Le stoppa Toppo en arrivant et lui attrapant le bras pour le calmer.

**Suman… Demo**…

**Nee**… Dit Johnny en se réveillant. **Okita **?

**Maa**… articulais-je avec beaucoup de difficulté.

**Chotto, laissez lui le temps de reprendre ses esprits**.

Je tournais mon regard vers le pied du lit. Gum avait pris appui sur ce dernier et son visage souriant ne correspondait pas avec le ton employé. Puis tous les quatre se mirent à parler trop vite pour moi. Je sentis la tête me tournais et je refermais les yeux pour calmer ma nausée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard semblait-il je pus me redresser un coussin dans le dos. Ce fut Johnny qui m'installa avec l'aide de Toppo dans cette position plus confortable pour discuter.

**Ano… que s'est-il passé ? Depuis combien de temps je suis là **?

**Tu es à l'hôpital depuis quatre jours**. Me répondit Jacky en se posant dos à la fenêtre. **Pour ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est un peu long et je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en état.**

**Comment ce fait-il que je sois vivant **? demandais-je ayant toujours dû mal à l'admettre.

**C'est grâce à Arsenal**. Répondit Johnny immédiatement.

Il fit un signe de tête de l'autre côté du lit. Je me rendis soudain compte que je ne voyais pas de ce côté là. Un terrible frisson me parcouru le dos. Je tournais la tête à ma droite. Arsenal était dos à la porte de la chambre les mains dans les poches en appui sur un seul pied. Dans l'angle au fond accroupi il y avait Ace. Je ne les avais pas vu. Lentement j'ai monté ma main à mon œil gauche. Avec beaucoup de lenteur. Je craignais ce que j'allais découvrir mais j'avais besoin de l'attester. Une fois que ma paume recouvrir ma paupière je fus dans le noir total. Ma main trembla puis tout mon corps suivit. Encore une fois ce fut Johnny qui me calma en m'attrapant par les épaules.

**Ecoute**. Commença-t-il. **Ton œil droit ne verra jamais plus**.

Ma respiration se saccada puis je m'obligeai à me calmer, à voir le positif : j'étais borgne mais vivant. Mon regard croisa celui d'Ace. Dorénavant j'allais apprendre ce que cela faisait de perdre la vue. Ace perdait son œil gauche, moi le droit n'était déjà plus. J'inspirai profondément.

**Arsenal a réussi à dévier la trajectoire de la balle du Yakuza juste à temps. Cette dernière ne t'a touché à la tempe droite. Le coup a touché le crâne et des morceaux d'os se sont logés dans ton nerf optique. Il était impossible pour les chirurgiens de le sauver. Désolé.** M'expliqua calmement Johnny de sa voix grave.

**Johnny !** Commença Jacky avant de s'arrêter à cause du coup d'œil du barman.

**Il fallait lui dire Jacky. Il a le droit de savoir. C'est son corps**.

**Tout va bien…** les rassurai-je du mieux que je pus**. Je suis vivant, non **?

Je tentais de sourire. Ils me dévisagèrent pour ceux que je pouvais voir, avec suspicions.

**Daijoubu ! Les Yakuzas et Inuzaki sont tombés **?

**Oui, on a fini le boulot correctement une fois que Johnny t'a transporté ici**. Me rassura Jacky. **Maintenant repose-toi**.

Un à un ils sortirent de ma chambre. Et je me rendormis à nouveau secoué par les dernières émotions et révélations de cette mission.


End file.
